


Secrets : A Kiss from Gallifrey

by DoctorDalek



Series: Secrets [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Discipline, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDalek/pseuds/DoctorDalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor fails to enjoy his free time with Jack at the Casino when an unxpected visitor comes along.<br/>Reminded of how his masterly supervisor used to treat him the Doctor's mind is dwelling in memories...<br/>Theta/Koschei story. Partly fluffy, partly funny with non-con elements.<br/>Inspired by Apoptygma Berzer's 'Near'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TraditionalGaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraditionalGaily/gifts).



_Cards on the table._   
_The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at Jack._

_"How do you do that?" asked Jack after the Doctor finished scrapping together the chips he'd just won._   
_"You can't keep winning at this; it's called 'Game of Chance' because you're having a chance of winning. You're not supposed to win all the time."_   
_The Doctor shrugged._   
_"Black Jack is boring; why don't we try something else?"_

_Jack frowned._   
_He'd only taken the Doctor to the casino to take his mind off things; and he had to admit that he was jealous of the Doctor for enjoying this more than he usually did._   
_Jack stopped the Doctor before he could sit down by the roulette table._

_"How do you do that?" Jack asked._   
_The Doctor shrugged._   
_"It's all a matter of static calculations with structural analysis. You know Jack; probability versus plausibility… that kind of thing…"_   
_Jack nodded glumly and scratched the back of his head._

_The Doctor sat down, still watching Jack out of the corner of his eyes._   
_He sighed in relief as he found Jack wandering off to get something presumably alcoholic or an easy prey; or possibly both at the same time._   
_The Doctor searched his pockets for the small scrap of paper he'd prepared._   
_Apparently it hadn't been such a bad idea to travel into the future and take notes about the cards that had been played._   
_The Doctor had known that he couldn't change Jack's mind concerning both of them visiting the casino. So he'd considered how to make the best of it._

_Evidently it wasn't allowed to travel on your own Time Line. Except for cheap jokes._   
_And cheating while playing cards. But only if it was valid; well, if the money was valid._

_The Doctor sighed. He knew he was going to win the first to turns; and he knew that soon there would be someone trying to supplant him._   
_He'd seen it himself; and he had to remember that he shouldn't turn around when someone spilled a drink on his back; apparently that had been he in the future._

_Right._   
_He placed his bets ignoring the chuckling figure beside him._   
_He knew that he'd win._   
_And he already felt the cool liquid running down his shoulder blades. He shuddered and swallowed quietly._   
_Life sure would be easier if he could stop being clumsy._

_" Rien ne vas plus."_

_The Doctor coughed uneasily as his own drink reached the sensitive spot at the small of his back._

_His rival, who'd occupied the seat beside him by now, leaned closer, nearing his ear._   
_The Doctor remembered seeing this from his hiding place near the slot machines; and he also remembered that he would turn around to the stranger and glare at him._

_And he had to admit that he was rather excited to find out what it had been._

_"Obsequious slut."_   
_The Doctor narrowed his eyes and turned around to face the offender._   
_"I beg your pardon?"_

_Back at him stared a pair of young and glistening eyes._

"You bastard! Just you wait… I'll get you for this! Oh... the pumpkins!"

Theta couldn't bite back a laugh as he hurried off the red veldt. He'd lost sight of Koschei minutes ago as he'd melded with the higher bushed in the distance.  
And he'd just not only escaped his probably worst enemy (an outraged Koschei) but Koschei's pitchfork swinging father, too.

Theta panted heavily as he rushed through the waist-high grass towards the Academy.  
Now all he had to do was sneaking in and pretending none of this happened.  
No one would suspect him and no one would believe Koschei's father that he'd just seen Theta-Sigma putting up that rather offensive sign on his land.  
Theta was still chuckling as he reached the Academy's gates.  
Oh, Koschei would be furious the next time he'd get to catch him.  
But gladly they'd agreed that they would only punish on Academy territory each other for crimes committed on Academy territory.  
So, Theta smirked quietly, in that case he hadn't to worry about this for the next two or twenty years.  
Unless, of course, Koschei would catch him during one of the nights when he'd sneak away with some of the other young and disobedient Time Lords.

Theta sat down in the shade of a large Khajihla tree that was closest to the main building and tried to catch his breath again.  
Boy, he should really stop doing nonsense all of the time. If he'd only invest half the time he spent right now playing tricks on others in studying…  
Theta didn't even want to think about the results.  
It wasn't that he was lazy, no it was even worse; he was restive.  
And he was afraid he might stay this way until a strong hand would take hold of the scene, or, more likely, his neck, and turn his life around. Or just his head.

Theta breathed in deeply and sighed as he stared at the bright sky through the fiery leaves.  
It wasn't that Koschei was better student; he wasn't even more obedient. But most of faculty members believed Koschei to be a slow learner; they couldn't see through his masquerading.  
And, secretly, Theta had always envied Koschei.  
Just for being himself…

Theta crept out of the shadows and sneaked towards the entrance.  
Now all he had to do was tiptoe into his room before anyone would…

"A little attention there, my boy!"

Theta looked up and let his head drop as soon as he'd seen the insignia on the cloak the man in front of him was wearing.  
The Academy's insignia and the stitching… if he was lucky he'd get out of this conversation in one piece.  
Disrespect towards high-ranking seniors could lead to terrible punishment.

"My apologies, Sir" mumbled Theta instantly and stepped aside, making room for the man to take a closer look at him in the broad sunlight.  
Theta stared at his feet in embarrassment.

Whoever he was… he hadn't even seen him coming. As if he'd waited for him in the doorway; or if he'd just popped up there, out of nowhere…

"My, my…" the senior staff member smacked his lips irritably before he asked: "What is your name, boy?"

Theta swallowed. This could turn out to be nasty.  
"Theta-Sigma, Sir" replied Theta, quietly adding "Please don't kill me."

The man in the wine-red cloak shook his head and turned it slightly to one side as he walked around Theta.

"You're coming with me, boy" stated the man eventually.  
Theta nodded.  
This so was going to get nasty.

Theta saw several other students turning pale or hurrying off as they caught sight of him and the man he was forced to follow.  
Others bowed and mumbled strange greetings.  
All in all, Theta was getting quite the picture.  
He was screwed; seriously screwed.

"Are your always thinking such naughty thoughts?"  
Theta froze and stopped behind the senior member.  
"I beg your pardon?" he asked quietly.  
"That's soon going to change" added the man in front of him without even bothering to face him "As soon as you're under my supervision…"  
Theta swallowed again.  
He could literally hear him smirking.

Supervision.  
Theta gave this some thought. So he was going to be supervised by a senior member of the Academy staff; which was completely unnecessary. He'd always been under supervision.  
Under Koschei's supervision.

As Theta followed the impressive appearance of a faculty member he kept grumbling quiet curses. He blamed Koschei; for his current situation as well as in general.  
Koschei always got him in trouble.  
It was always Koschei who suggested skipping lessons, sneaking out of the Academy at night or sneaking into the Headmaster's private wine cellar and replacing his 205876's Chardonnay with vinegar... everything _so far_ had been Koschei's idea.

Koschei was the troublemaker. And if anyone needed supervision it was him.

"Always the innocent one, aren't you?" mumbled the senior member half to himself.  
Theta was tiptoeing behind him in order to catch his next words:  
"You're not taking enough responsibility; that's probably the main reason why they've asked me to take you under my wings...that, and the fact that you look rather gorgeous..."

"What?" snapped Theta and stopped behind him.  
The senior member came to a halt as well. He turned around and Theta's gaze sagged again.  
"You should not stick your nose into somebody's business."  
Theta nodded in silence; his cheeks were burning from both shame and the slap he'd received.  
"And, in order to put you at ease, I was only putting your curiosity to test."

The senior member pushed open a door in front of him; he reached out for Theta's shoulder and pushed him into the office before slamming the door behind him.

"Take a seat" he ordered firmly as Theta was still rubbing his cheek. As Theta wouldn't succumb instantly he got shoved onto an old and creaky chair.  
Theta caught a quick glance of the senior member's eyes.  
They seemed to burn.

His wouldn't only undress you but set fire to your body as they vaporized your clothes.  
His stare reflected persuasion and ultimate authority.  
Theta was convinced that he could actually crush him just with a penetrating look.  
And once more he came to the conclusion that he was screwed.

"Will you stop thinking those impure thoughts?" snapped the senior member.  
Theta winced at his insistent voice. He shuddered involuntarily before swallowing.

How can he know what I'm thinking? Theta wondered as he stared at his feet in embarrassment.

"Solely because there's no capability I may not be capable of" replied the senior member harshly "There's no limit to my competence; and simply because of my excellent acquirement I was authorized to get you back onto the right track."  
"Certainly, Sir" replied Theta abashed "My apologies Sir."

Theta tried not to think the pending thoughts that were whirling through his mind.  
He raised his head slowly and dared to catch a glimpse of the senior member's face. He was smiling as he spoke.  
"Good. At least you're trying to behave."

Theta evaded his gaze as he felt his opponent searching his eyes. The sparkle in his eyes seemed to fascinate Theta; and yet he felt the superior's glistening iris burning into his skin wherever his eyes dared to touch him.  
Theta gulped barely audible.  
Those eyes...  
If the Dalek Emperor ever possessed eyes they couldn't have been worse than the two disquieting orbs of dark amber that narrowed on him right now.

Theta gasped as his temples started to throb.  
"Rather rude to compare me with something so disgraceful, don't you think?" his superior went on as he arranged the notes in front of him to a nice pile.  
Theta nodded as he clasped at his hurting skull.  
"As I was told you weren't willing to learn" explained the senior member as he arose;

"So I guess you have to learn the hard way."

Theta nodded in silence, nearly immobile due to the pounding and stinging in his mind; the pain was intangible as well as its origin. Something inside of him just seemed to rearrange his synapses and turned them into small knots.  
And it was rather hard for him _not_ to think of any scathing remarks.

"That's enough for now, I guess" said his superior eventually as the pain stopped abruptly.  
"Thank you, Sir" replied Theta quietly without stopping to rub his prickling temples.

"So" stated Theta's superior calmly "You've learned your first lesson, which is probably the most important one: Disobedience leads to punishment. And you will remember it. I promise you, you will never disobey any of the staff members ever again as soon as I'm finished with you. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Theta instantly as he felt something strong forcefully entering his mind.  
He grasped his seating absent minded and dug his nails into the velvet covering.

"Excellent" replied the senior member as he sat down in front of him again.

Theta knew he was still inside of his mind; he felt him. And he was too scared to think of the damage he might be able to do inside of him.

"You're under my strict supervision until further notice, Theta-Sigma" explained his superior "and, as a sign of respect, you may refer to me as 'Master'. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Theta in an instant. The throbbing in his temples increased and he felt tears forming in his eyes as he hurriedly added: "Yes, Master."

His superior grinned visibly pleased.

Theta swallowed and stared at the table as the pain had vanished again.

"Good" smirked the Master "speaking of respect I may point out that according to this..." he shuffled through the papers in front of him "ah, right that...'Every committed crime was not only executed in total disregard of higher authority but as a violation of the student's superior's dignity itself'... and that's only a quote from your ethics teacher." He scowled at Theta in front of him.

"Disrespect is disobedience. And I don't care what you think where your ethics teacher should go and what she should do to herself or if you wonder if she's ever done that before and stop that, it's annoying" the Master slapped Theta in the face and continued, unimpressed by Theta's attempts to think faster than he may could read his mind, "Disobedience towards authority will be punished."

"Yes, Master" replied Theta only to get slapped once more.

"And furthermore I'd like to make clear that you're only to speak when you've been given permission. You may reply to any question you're asked; but talking without permission in my presence is a sure sign of disrespecting my authority. Understood?"

Theta lifted his head bashfully. The Master nodded.

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent" the Master smiled at him again.

Theta tried hard to concentrate as his supervisor continued to read out the accusations and crime's he'd been found guilty of committing. And Theta obeyed exemplarily and did nothing but nodding in silence.

"...and, worst of all, putting your poor colleague's rat into a microwave and watching it ballooning before it popped; furthermore you've been suspected of carrying out several other atrocities involving rats and, mostly, their internal organs."  
Musingly the Master eye up Theta.  
"Would you like to comment on it?"

"Sir... Master, I apologize for the inconvenience I've caused and the unpleasantness you're experiencing as my supervisor..." muttered Theta quietly. His voice was trembling with fear.  
"But I'm afraid I must... protest..."  
"Protest?" repeated the Master wondering and leaned back in his chair.

Theta dared to cast another glance at him.  
His eyes. His terrible and fearsome eyes. Why did his stare hurt? How could it hurt?  
Why did it feel as if those two gleaming orbs were trying to burn their ways into his skull?

"Protest?" repeated the Master once more.  
"Yes, Sir... Master. I may be found guilty of those offences... but it was never my intention to cause any trouble. It was Koschei's."  
The Master's facial features hardened. His eyes were burning menacingly.  
"Instead of apologizing you want to make other responsible for the sins you've committed?" said the Master as he arose from his seat.  
Theta shifted uneasy.  
"I..."  
"You may have only received minor punishments for your offences but do you even realize that soon _this_..." the Master pointed at the folders and piles of paper that were still resting on front of him "will lead to your banishment from the Academy's hoar soil?"

Theta's eyes widened. At first in disbelieve, shortly afterwards in shock.

"But Master... please I..."

"Your infamy has driven most of your superiors to the verge of despair" growled the Master "and I will not tolerate your indecent behaviour any longer."

Theta had stopped breathing. The world around seemed to collapse as his mind was racing with the strangest ideas, as something tried to torment him inside of his head, the pictures that were projected into his skull weren't his mind's attempt to clarify his current situation but a sign for someone being able to meddle with his imaginativeness.  
Theta shuddered and stared at the enraged Master in front of him.

"You may not want to see it" hissed the Master visibly enraged "but _this_ is your future!"  
Theta was struck by another shooting pain inside of his head.  
"And don't try to block me out; don't even start right now."

Theta lifted his gaze and stared at the Master blankly.  
He felt himself burning; he was burning with horror and consternation.  
His rationality tried to keep him from making the mistake of speaking his mind; but eventually it realized that his superior would have read his thoughts anyway.  
Still, his rationality agreed with his tactfulness, that Theta could have tried to be a bite more sensitive than just saying:

"You don't know what you're talking about."

The Master examined him and assumed a posture of expectancy.  
Theta met his gaze and felt his hearts sagging again.  
"Go on" teased the Master as he waited for what might follow.

Theta tried to swallow the dry knot that was forming in his throat.  
"You don't know what you're talking about" repeated Theta, not as self confident as before "You don't know Koschei. You may know him as a faculty member, or his teaching staff or his chastiser but..."  
"What?" snapped the Master uneasily.  
"You don't know what it's like... knowing him as a friend."  
"And you want to betray that friend by blaming him for your offences?" added the Master.

Theta hesitated and bit his lower lip.

"Stand up."

Theta obeyed immediately. He didn't dare to look up as the Master rounded him; yet he felt his stare burning in his neck.

"Kneel."

Theta gulped. As he didn't followed the Master's instructions he felt two strong hands picking him up before hauling him against the dark red carpet.  
The Master stopped Theta's struggle for getting up again by placing his foot on one of his knees as Theta got into something closest to a sitting position.  
Theta froze in astonishment.  
And he gave nothing but a quiet yelp as the Master slapped his ass.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" asked the Master mockingly.  
Theta shook his head and opened his mouth; but as soon as he felt himself blushing in front of his superior he gave in and shut it again.

"You're using your friend's indecent behaviour for an excuse for your own naughtiness. And I can feel your mind tingling at the word, so stop blushing! You may _seem_ innocent, my little friend, but I can look right through you. You're nothing more than a naughty and devious little boy...";  
He could hear the Master smirking;  
"And my mind is telling me that you're looking forward to the spanking you're going to receive. Well, actually it's your mind."

"Sir I..." Theta began but got cut off instantly.  
"Use my name."  
Theta dared to look up; his frightened stare caused the Master to smile.  
"Master I... I'd never dare to question your skills but..."  
Theta broke off as he received another slap. He felt tears burning in his eyes.

"Get up."  
Theta nodded and followed the Master's instructions obediently. He stared at his own feet in embarrassment as he was ordered to strip and after some hesitation and a few ruthless slaps on the backside he removed his clothes reluctantly.  
The Master chuckled quietly as Theta blushed even more.

"What lovely and beguiling legs you've got... and your thighs" he examined his body and hoped that he hadn't already frightened the boy too much as he demanded:  
"Come closer. Let me feel your thighs."

Theta didn't budge. He remained frozen.  
"Closer."  
Theta jolted back as he heard the Master's voice inside of his head. Not that he actually heard it... it wasn't there, not in his head. His voice was like a tremor spreading throughout his body.  
"Closer."

"Stop it" snapped Theta as he felt tears running down his cheeks.  
The Master cocked an eyebrow at him.  
He was waiting expectantly.

Theta covered his eyes with his hands and stepped forward until he'd sense the Master's presence right in front of him.

"At least you're feeling ashamed of yourself..." muttered the Master.  
Strong hands grasped Theta around the waist and pressed him down on hard knees.  
Theta gulped and bit his lower lip again.  
He winced as the Master's hand made painful contact with his buttocks.

"I think I should give you another spanking just for your impure thoughts" explained the Master as he worked on Theta's body with increasing roughness.  
"Who would have guessed that you could possess such a naughty mind?"

"Please Sir... Master... I beg your indulgence... please... just stop..."  
"Just imagine it is your dear Koschei who's doing you a favour."

Theta's mouth dropped open.  
"I beg your pardon?" he mumbled quietly after receiving another slap.

"Don't play naive, my little Theta" replied the Master "Don't think I won't find those naughty cravings just because you keep them locked out of sight for yourself. To me your mind is an open book. And maybe succumbing to temptation would have been a lot better than biting it back."  
Theta dug his nails into the Master's knees.  
"You're a vicious little devil, Theta-Sigma" the Master hissed under his breath "and let me tell you something: Koschei knows all about it. He knows everything about your desires."

Theta bit his lower lip and spat on the floor at the taste of blood.  
The Master placed his hands on Theta's hips and pulled him up as he slowly turned him around.  
Theta met the Master's vicious grin as he realized that he was resting on the Master's lap still in the nude.  
The Master's hands were still resting on Theta's haunches.

"And don't you think it would have been better to tell Koschei about it? To talk to him? Don't you think it would have spared you from a lot of trouble and some sleepless nights?"  
"I never had sleepless..." Theta began but stopped abruptly as the Master placed a firm finger on his lips. Theta met his cold stare.  
"There's no sense in lying to me" explained the Master before tapping Theta's temples "I know what you're thinking."

Theta evaded the Master's gaze.  
"I never caused any trouble" Theta tried to defend himself "And I didn't put the Rani's rat into a microwave. That was Koschei. And I didn't ask him for doing it."

"Just because Koschei performed the evil deeds doesn't mean that you're guilt-free" explained the Master; "You're inciting him."

Theta was too stunned to think of a quick reply. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and narrowed his eyes at the Master.  
Though he still didn't get the grip on his tactfulness.

"I don't see why he's my responsibility. He's just a friend of mine. And I'm not spurring him on. He's inciting me! I was a good student, a brilliant student before I got ensnared by him. I wasn't goading him on - he kept pulling me down."

In an instant Theta's cheeks burnt as the Master had struck him mercilessly.  
"You were neither asked to talk nor allowed to do so" hissed the Master and punched his ribcage; "You're forgetting yourself."

While moaning quiet curses Theta straightened up again and touched his cheek hesitantly; he felt the Master's hand still burning on his skin.  
"You may think this is all you friend Koschei's fault. You still think you're the innocent one, don't you, Theta?"  
Theta glared at him.  
The Master hadn't expected him to react self-confident; nonetheless he was amused to see what impact his treatment had on the boy.

"Do you know who the real troublemaker is?" asked the Master softly. Theta stiffened a bit as the Master moved closer.  
"You."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead...

The Master's whisper had caused Theta's hair to stand on edge.  
Theta looked back at the Master and stared into two amber-coloured orbs.  
He was too surprised to think of any way of defending himself.

"Oh don't play the blushing virgin" sighed the Master "Don't think I wouldn't know what you two have been up two. You weren't even trying to keep it a secret, were you?"  
Theta stared at his feet as he sheepishly tried to defend himself.  
The Master interrupted him coldly.

"Secretly, Theta-Sigma, secretly you're longing for Koschei's attention; you're begging for his devotion."  
The two gold-glistening orbs rested once more on Theta's delicate body.  
"Though I'm quite sure you're the submissive one, aren't you?"

Inevitably Theta blushed as he continued to stare at the floor as if he was trying hard to remember its pattern because he was going to be asked some questions about it later on.  
He felt his face burning and would have wished he could have burnt a hole in the ground and thereby just disappeared from his superior's view.  
A quiet chuckle escaped the Master's lips as he grasped Theta's shoulder and touched them fondly.

Theta gasped.

His touch.  
His superior's touch was... appeasing. Somehow it felt displeasingly familiar.  
Some of it implied an unspoken longing... a desire... lust...  
Theta gulped and stared into the restlessly changing orbs; the Master's eyes glistened like Gallifrey's twin suns on the first day after Inshrakhata, the solstice celebration.  
His breathtakingly beautiful eyes... like Koschei's they were...

"Beguiling" verbalized the Master Theta's thoughts only to find him blushing again.

Theta stared back at him in horror, blushing again.  
"Oh my."  
The Master pulled Theta closer towards him.  
"If you don't stop blushing your face will certainly stay like this forever. However..." the Master chuckled "I'm sure Koschei wouldn't mind it."  
Unfortunately Theta's face was becoming even redder.

The Master grasped Theta harshly, embracing him, squeezing him hard.  
He pressed his lips upon this small and pale face, kissing and sucking on Theta's cold lips until they were bruised and hurt. He licked Theta's burning cheeks and tasted every tear that formed in his eyes.  
Theta was crying. He couldn't help it; he was crying.  
Something was wrong. He felt it.  
Some things just shouldn't be...

The Master seemed to ignore the hurt look Theta was giving him; though he couldn't help noticing it.  
But nonetheless he pulled him closer and closer, feeling him, sucking in the sweet scent of this young body, this...  
Theta had closed his eyes, tears still flowing down his cheeks.  
It felt so wrong. It _had_ to be wrong.  
It was wrong because it felt right.  
As much as he tried to struggle, as much as he tried to resist it... he simply couldn't.  
His supervisor... his Master...  
Why did he have to smell like Koschei?  
Why did he have to remind him so much of his beloved Koschei?

And even while Theta was reluctant and felt the urge to just run, run away, run away as always, he...

The Master's fingers were trailing down his back, sending a shiver down his spine as his supervisor reached his thighs and felt his way to the even more delicate flesh.  
Theta's eyes snapped open as he felt a forceful finger trying to enter him.

Theta managed to wriggle out of the Master's grip and ducked, collapsing unto the floor.  
He snatched his garments and made a run for the door.  
But he stopped as he felt the fingers buried in his hair.  
And the tears started to flow again.

Theta was slammed to the floor, lay motionless. He wouldn't even move as the Master grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pressing his back against the floor.  
Theta's eyes were closed shut again. He tried helplessly to suppress the tears as two strong hands smashed down on his collarbones.

The Master was kneeling above him, his nails digging into his poor disciple's flesh.  
Theta gasped and winced, shivering beneath the Master helplessly; though in the blink of an eye he darted an excruciated glare at him.  
"Don't even think about it" growled the Master, resting on Theta's weak body "You seem to forget that I can read your thoughts. And your eyes..."  
He caressed his cheeks, provoking another of Theta's stares.  
The Master smiled.  
"One glance of your greedy eyes is worth a thousand words."  
Theta gulped audibly and tried to protest; but as he opened his mouth the Master slid his forefingers between his lips.  
Theta stared at him abashedly, intuitively sucking on it.

"That's it, use your tongue."

Theta stared into his supervisor's face and blushed at the smile appearing on his lips.  
He was disgusted; he was nauseated; but the cold edge in the Master's voice was what really disturbed him.

Trying too hard to think Theta didn't think at all and just continued licking and nibbling on the Master's finger.  
"You're good" whispered the Master appreciatorily; and Theta had wished the ground could have swallowed him.

"You naughty little boy" the Master chuckled "already thinking about swallowing.

And there it was. The tone of voice. The slinky smile on those ruthless lips.  
If he closed his eyes... he could sense him even now...  
Koschei. _His_ Koschei.  
As if the Master was...

"Spread you legs."  
For the hundredth time Theta blushed, with trembling fingers clutching anxiously at the Master.  
Theta stared at him coyly, unable to reply.  
The Master pushed his finger deeper into Theta's mouth, rubbing against his tongue shamelessly.  
And still while suggesting things to a shivering young man beneath him that reflected sheer obsceneness... he was calm and composed.  
"Do it yourself" he added empathically "I want you to do it for me."

Theta faced the Master, staring into two gleaming amber orbs for quite too long.  
"Do it" hissed the Master, barely able to withhold his excitement.  
His face turned aside, so he wouldn't be forced to witness his superior's expression, Theta opened his legs and separated them nervously.

"Good boy" the Master patted his thighs encouragingly.  
Theta bit his lip as the Master's warm hands rested on his buttocks. He held his breath, his hearts racing like mad; he tried fighting it, fighting the urge to give in.  
Tears were forming in his eyes again.

Koschei.  
The Master's scent... his aura... like Koschei's... so much like Koschei's...  
His Koschei... his beloved...  
Everything around him seemed to disappear, disperse and fade into the background.  
He was alone with his Koschei. He had to be Koschei.  
He could feel him.  
It was _his_ Koschei. Close to him. As close as always.  
He...

Theta gasped; the Master's fingers palpated his soft and moist entrance, feeling him, probing his delicate and fragile body.  
Koschei... no, the Master fingered him deeper... more intense.  
Theta couldn't help but moan friskily.  
He just couldn't resist. The smell... his beguiling scent... his Koschei.

Theta had stopped caring for what was happening to him. He just lay there, legs wide spread, groaning and pushing his rear end against the Master's groin.  
His tongue felt dry as it licked playfully over his bruised lips; his stare was hollow, reflecting nothing but unbridled lust and corybantic desire.

"Be quiet,"  
The Master stared at Theta gravely, "I can't have you making too much noise in my office."

To Theta his Master's voice was nothing but a distant murmur, an unreal voice from a long distance drifting slowly to him.  
His eyes half open, half staring, half lusting after his Master Theta opened his mouth to produce something between an impatient snarl and an outcry of pure eager expectance.  
His vision was clouded; his eyes seemed gloomy and void.

"Stop it" growled the Master.  
Theta didn't comply.  
He had stopped thinking straight; logic was nothing but a meaningless word.  
He was driven by his urges, his hopes, his longings that Koschei... that Koschei wouldn't know, the things he wouldn't see, the pain in his heart, in his chest, between his thighs, whenever he'd look at him, the stabbing pain between his thighs when all he wanted was Koschei between them...

Saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, Theta's eyes stayed fixed on the nothing between him, the nothing he was caught, his own little world, a place inside where he could be alone...  
Theta gave another unsatisfied groan as he was still thrusting against the Master; his thighs were covered in sweat by now.  
And all of a sudden his eyes focussed.  
Stopping his restless movement for a moment he stared at the Master.  
And then he lashed out.

Theta had buried his nails in the Master's shoulders, his red and bruised lips pressing against the Master's neck, kissing him, brushing against his warm skin, sucking on it, licking it tenderly.

His own mind cried. And yet he felt it.  
It was his Koschei. And he needed him. Right now.

Surprised, as the Master was by his disciples sudden reaction he pushed him back onto the floor, a strong hand holding him down, pressing his impatiently squirming body back onto the floor.  
Theta had ripped his cloak and torn off a cloth strip which was now hanging from his right shoulder.  
Both mad at Theta for being unruly and at himself for losing control so easily he tore of the strip and, as Theta was moaning incitingly again, stuffed it in his mouth.

"I said be quiet!" snapped the Master, unable to hide the rock hard erection he was having.

Theta was still leering at him, his body twitched nervously as the Master touched his soft skin.  
Theta wouldn't stop sighing and crying out loud whenever the Master reached for a tender spot or kissed an erogenous zone; though his muffled noises didn't seem to bother him that much.

The Master was positioning him between Theta's excitedly twitching legs. Undoing his belt quickly he pressed his hot todger against Theta's thighs, thereby eliciting a libidinous cry from him.  
He placed Theta's legs on his shoulders and grabbed his haunches forcefully; the Master enjoyed seeing Theta wincing beneath him. Theta was moist; he was getting wetter every second, his own body fluids humidifying his tight and warm hole.

The Master held his breath, dug his nails into Theta's skin and thrust in.

He had suspected a scream, a cry or at least a muffled sob.  
But Theta lay beneath him motionless, saliva dripping from his lips, staring into the nothingness again.  
Yet he was loosening up.

A tremor was spreading through Theta's body. He was unfocussed again, lost in thought, dreaming, dreaming of Koschei.  
He knew that he was near him, he could feel him, he could sense his Koschei, he knew that Koschei was there, beside him. Above him.  
Inside of him.

The Master was picking up the pace, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  
Theta was tight; tighter than he had expected.  
He could feel the blood pounding in his veins, the veins throbbing on his member. He had to get Theta to loosen up a bit more – otherwise he wouldn't be able to bury his member up to the stop in him.

Theta closed his eyes. Approaching was a roaring sound, a deafening noise.  
And with it his thoughts were changing; his head was clearing up, the fog in his mind disappearing. What was left was a white blankness.  
And a pain.  
His head. Inside of his head. Nothing but solitude. Nothing but empty space. With no place to run or hide.  
And... just nothing... He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel his Koschei anymore.  
He'd stopped sensing him.

Theta's eyes snapped open again.  
He stared at the Master, scared, irritated and ready to scream.  
He took a deep breath and...  
Koschei. He reminded him so much of his Koschei.  
Theta couldn't raise his voice; he just couldn't.  
So much like his Koschei... the Master... why was he...?

"Just pretend I'm your beloved Koschei" said the Master between painful thrusts. Theta stared at him, slightly panting, and reached for his hands to grasp them.  
The Master met his stare, smiling back at him.  
"I can do things to you he wouldn't even dare to dream of."

The room was filled with strange odours.  
Nothing audible beside the monotonous sound of hips grinding against each other and some muffled gasps between pokes.  
Theta bit down hard on the cloth, burying his teeth in it as the Master pulled him closer once again, burying his hurtful member ruthlessly in his small and tender body.  
He gasped for air, half crazed with pain, the other half driven insane by desire.  
The Master's merciless pounding and unbridled lust was too much for him – Theta felt that he couldn't take it any longer.

"Don't worry" spat the Master before groaning shamelessly "Almost there."

Theta held his breath; he was as close to the climax as the Master.  
He closed his eyes, felt the shiver spreading, felt his muscles tensing...  
Faster, still faster, the Master wouldn't stop pushing into him, never stopping, never slowing down, never dying, he just pushed and pushed, groaning, cursing and enjoying every moment, every second, every bit of Theta's body.  
And Theta, thought blushing while thinking about it, was enjoying every inch of the Master.

Eventually the Master dragged him closer forcefully, spat rather obscene Gallifreyan curses into Theta's untaught ears and came, his swollen member deeply buried inside of his tender and fragile disciple.

Theta screamed, his scream barely muffled by the cloth in his mouth, and came as well, sputtering his semen all over his own and his superior's stomach.  
The Master collapsed and fell to the floor beside him, still breathing heavily, still warm and full of joy.  
He stared at Theta, the young and innocent Theta, reached over with a hand and fondled his cheeks thoughtfully.

"I'm sure Koschei will understand" smiled the Master. "And so will you."  
He eyed Theta up closely, his grin becoming even wider.  
"In time."

Theta nodded, staring at the floor and struggling for control over his breath.  
And, inevitably, blushed.

_"I'm sorry... Did you just...?"_  
_The Doctor stared at the young man who did nothing but stare back at him with his amber coloured eyes; but that was all it took to send the Doctor struggling for the right words._

_"Oh, don't ask me what this is all about" retorted the young man, leaning against the counter "I was told to deliver this message. I don't know what this is all about."_

_"Yes, yes, what this is all about..."stammered the Doctor, slowly turning around for Jack._  
_As he found Jack's till now occupied seat empty it dawned on him that you couldn't let a human being from the fifty-first century unguarded; not even for a minute._  
_Though he was sure he heard him laughing somewhere far off, making sticky-sweet conversation with both a charming lady and a handsome guy._  
_Well, so much for the population's future..._

_The Doctor was aware of the young man, still eying him up suspiciously._  
_Out of the corner of his eyes..._  
_"You're a doctor of some kind, aren't you?" said the young man._  
_"What?" mumbled the Doctor absent minded "Yes, of course, a doctor..."_  
_"At least he told me you were a doctor" he went on, ignoring the Doctor's diffuse remark. He handed him a folded piece of parchment._

_The Doctor stared at him for a moment, still lot in thoughts, before taking it and unfolding it carefully._  
_The amber coloured young man watched him with great caution as the Doctor deciphered the wobbly circles and smeared dots._

_"So what does it say?" asked the man, curiosity glistening in his eyes._

_The Doctor hadn't listened to his words. He was still trembling; it was the Master's handwriting._  
_And the message was... well..._

[Ever wondered why your dear Koschei never came to your help? Well, you're seeing him now, at least. He was busy... in other words is busy right now delivering this message. And as I'm still feeling more than generous because of what I just did to you, or (to be more specific) your former self I thought I'd offer you my services in return.  
And don't just scrunch up this note and walk away. I know what you're thinking!  
Just remember: You've been travelling so long with pain in your heart. All alone. And before the break of day... well, he'll be gone soon.  
Ever wondered what it'd be like to have your Koschei back? Well, it's your choice, really. My dear Theta]

_And it dawned on the Doctor..._

_"What does it say?" repeated Koschei, a bit unnerved by now._  
_The Doctor lifted his gaze, staring at Koschei as if hypnotized._  
_For real. It was Koschei._  
_His Koschei... back in time._  
_Well, actually forwards in time. But he was near him. Again._

_And at the back of his head he knew what was going to happen next. And the Master had planned it. He must have known what was going to happen._

_The Doctor placed an arm around Koschei's shoulders._  
_"So... ever seen a TARDIS from the inside?"_

_Just one night._  
_And things would be what they used to be._  
_For one night._  
_I want you to be near._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this time the Doctor gets his revenge on the Master...  
> Warning: Non-con, rape elements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Marina and the Diamonds' 'Power and Control'.

A once-in-a-lifetime chance.

That was all the Doctor saw.  
A chance.

He had shooed Koschei into the TARDIS quite discreetly while Jack hadn't paid attention.  
Jack was still enjoying himself.

In fact, the Doctor figured, Jack was _always_ enjoying himself. Either on a distant planet or just in a sleazy bar; Jack always managed to make himself comfortable among other people (or just 'living-things', considering the last company he's had.)  
Jack even felt at home with Aliens he hadn't met before.  
Of course the Doctor _also_ felt at home with Aliens he met for the first time... but that was different, wasn't it?  
After all he was a highly developed Time Lord-being... and not just some fifty-first century human rip-off with a smug smile.

And Jack, the Doctor was sure, was out there having a good time.  
And, feeling quite naughty right now, the Doctor found it unfair.

Having thought all that, and thereby justifying his next actions, the Doctor arose from his settee and approached Koschei.  
Koschei was still staring in wonder, or at least the Doctor wanted him to.  
He turned his head this way and that way, sucking in every detail, every small gimmickry, every gadget, the uselessly highlighted Round-Things (whatever they were)...  
Koschei was caught in a whole new world of fascination that was closing in around him – and the Doctor could show him so much more...

"Well" the Doctor announced for lack of anything wittier. Instantly he had Koschei's attention, shivering beneath his amber eyes that were now resting on him, filled with both bewilderment and unfamiliar alertness.  
The Doctor gulped.  
A once-in-a-lifetime chance...

The Doctor's eyes widened. He stepped forward, pushed a lever and set the co-ordinates.  
The TARDIS was jolted into action, starting with rumbling and the deafening wheezing noise.  
To the Doctor's surprise he found Koschei to be not even a tiny bit het up. He was standing there, observing and letting every moment and every emotion wash over him without being at least remotely disconcerted.

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off him.  
He was... beautiful. Koschei had always had something majestic, something admirable, the Doctor knew... but the Doctor was amazed just at _how_ elegantly beautiful he was. Or, in fact, had been...

Koschei met his dreamy stare; he was lacking any kind of emotion, currently occupied by trying to read his face with care.  
The Doctor was drawn to him, staring into his beautifully glistening eyes while whispering the name, the entity he'd longed for all these years.  
"Koschei..."

The amber-coloured orbs narrowed, a hint of disdain swept over his face and Koschei turned to the Doctor, popping his head to one side while regarding him thoughtfully.

"Do I know you?" asked Koschei coldly and again the Doctor was fascinated by the straight face Koschei kept.  
 _Giving away so little emotion..._  
The Doctor smiled nervously, hacking into the keyboard and pushing some useless buttons.  
"Oh, well, no, I mean, you know, I mean, you don't because you don't know me because you can't because we haven't met before...and, well..."  
 _... while getting so much in return._

Koschei sighed. It was a sigh that hushed the Doctor instantly.  
The Doctor felt small beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he tried to breathe quietly.  
Koschei was clever. Oh, he was _so_ clever.  
He just knew. He always _knew._  
The Doctor hadn't realized it while he'd been much smaller and younger and being called Theta* because he'd just assumed that Koschei had been superior to him. (Though superiority at his age back then had meant everyone big enough to beat him up.)  
But even now... Koschei knew how to look at people's minds.  
He felt him invading his thoughts, reading his innermost notions and intimate desires.

That's just how he was.  
The Doctor turned around, breathing in deeply with closed eyes.  
Behind that soft smile and innocent eyes was a mind so big and dark that you could set up an own department for space research for its exploration.  
Knowing everything…

He felt Koschei's penetrating stare in his neck.  
After all these years, after too much regenerations…  
The Doctor winced at the horrible memories that infiltrated his subconscious, always lurking in the murky shadows, waiting for a chance, always trying to lure him away into the darkness of his own mind.  
All these terrible things that had happened, that had marked him, tantalized and haunted him for years…  
As the one he had known and loved had become the unkillable monster that called himself 'The Master'.

But back then it had been different. And the Doctor realized it now as there was someone standing right in front of him was who was so starry-eyed and dulcet that you wouldn't put it past him to try to eradicate the human race one day.  
And he remembered.

Back then it had been a struggle.  
A constant struggle for power and control.

Koschei was resting on the settee, legs wide spread with his feet resting on the consol.  
He observed the Doctor and gave him a peculiar stare; such a stare is mostly found in cats and only seldom found in Time Lords.  
It reflects both awareness and tension with a dash of mild disinterest.

His amber coloured gleaming orbs rested on the Doctor; he smiled hesitantly.

Koschei just sat there with a completely impassive expression; he was still smiling.  
And if it hadn't been for his eyes the Doctor probably wouldn't even have noticed his uncertainty.  
It had been nothing... merely nothing...  
Just a little spark, a small twinkle of insecurity... for a moment there the Doctor had seen it all.  
He had seen his fear.

Moments of silence passed while the Doctor was quiet – too quiet for Koschei's taste.  
Golden particles twinkled behind those beautiful amber coloured eyes as Koschei eyed up the Doctor thoughtfully.  
And the Doctor waited.

Koschei was getting nervous – the Doctor could sense his desperation, he could feel it arising, slowly taking control over his otherwise so well controlled body.  
Koschei's mind was now operating on panic mode, completely shutting down his brain.  
And his frozen smile revealed his vulnerability.

Well, that's what he'd been like.  
His dear Koschei… characterized by his predominant behaviour and his soft and warm smile.  
The Doctor breathed in deeply before opening his eyes, before staring at this beautiful and once beloved face.  
And he reached out to grasp his shoulders, to pull him nearer and seal those young and tender lips once more with a kiss.

And Koschei backed away.

Startled by his defensive response the Doctor flinched, his cramped fingers turning white on Koschei's shoulders.

He searched his gaze, uttering the word that preoccupied his mind right now:  
"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" snapped Koschei, visibly scared by his own reaction. He narrowed his eyes at the Doctor and growled.

"Why are you so uptight?"

The words had left the Doctor's lips before he could have stopped them.  
Koschei stared at him, unable to hide his bashfulness any longer.  
And the Doctor lunged at him.

They crashed to the floor, and as if the sudden movement had taken years off the Doctor, the Doctor collapsed on top of him, pressing him down hard against the cool ground.

Beneath him Koschei wriggled, growling and spitting Gallifreyan curses (which can't be satisfactorily translated and, in fact, won't be due to the author's embarrassment).  
The Doctor smiled, his calculating eyes resting on Koschei.  
Albeit his slender figure the Doctor possessed more strength than Koschei would have ever given him credit for – a misjudgement he wouldn't forget in a long time.

Koschei drew a deep breath, his hands pressing firmly against the floor.  
A glint in his narrowed eyes announced his next attack and he lashed out, drumming his fists on the Doctor's chest.

With a grunt the Doctor pushed him down again.  
The longer he knelt above him, the Doctor realized, the more Koschei would struggle against him - and the more desperate he became.

Yes, the Doctor smiled, it was fear that arose in Koschei's otherwise so composed eyes and displayed that his panic-stricken mind had started hurrying towards the deepest corners of Koschei's mind**, ready to transform him into the loose cannon not only Gallifrey but the whole of creation dreaded to see.  
But the Doctor's innumerable years of experience finally paid off. With a sudden inrush of breath he leaned forward, smashing his forehead against Koschei's, and thereby not only gaining excess to Koschei's mind but knocking out cold his steering thoughts.

Now a quivering Koschei lay beneath him, his eyes ablaze but visibly full of fear, shivering and wincing as the Doctor leaned forward, his hands resting on his chest.

The Doctor felt a shameful pride in finally having gained control over the Master's mind and didn't let his victory get diminished by the fact that it had only been the Master's younger self.  
Carefully he palpated Koschei's ribs, the two hearts underneath beating out one hell of a rhythm.

But it was a rhythm he liked.

Koschei had stopped glaring at the Doctor; his wide eyes were filled with horror instead as he stared at the Doctor's warm and confident smile, a smile that made his hair stand on end.

The Doctor kissed Koschei's neck, his fingers reaching for the tender flesh beneath his garments, touching him, stroking him, every minute, every second of this rare moment to the full.

Easily the Doctor managed to strip Koschei off his clothes, his hands passed over his unresisting body as if he had a doll lying beneath him.  
Koschei was immobile; in fact he couldn't defend himself against his aggressor any longer.  
The Doctor had reached deep into his mind, breaking through the fences and barriers without even noticing it, so little resistance had they offered.

Koschei never stood a chance against his old and experienced mind.

A tremor spread throughout Koschei`s body as the Doctor's hands reached further down, getting closer and closer to the tender spots, the delicate parts of his beloved body, his soft skin, his slightly wet inner thighs and his warm groin.

"No, I..." stammered Koschei as skin tingled at the sudden, forceful sensation he was exposed to but the Doctor hushed him as he placed a dominating kiss on his lips.

"Bit of a show you're putting up there" said the Doctor while getting rid of his clothes "and now quit quavering."

And it wasn't anger but disappointment that the Doctor felt arising as tears moistened Koschei's eyes.  
And the Doctor realized that it would take more than a little coaxing to turn him on.

Breathing in deeply the Doctor leaned a bit back, giving Koschei room to calm down and breath freely.  
"Now, you don't have to look at me like that" mumbled the Doctor as he felt Koschei's vicious stare as soon as he had gained back his confidence pricking his skin "because I'm not going to hurt you."

Meeting Koschei's stare he felt the small mind reaching out to gain control over his experienced thoughts. And somewhere at the back of his head he heard it again.

This is only a game.  
It was a game for Koschei. No matter what, it was a game.  
And Koschei didn't even have to know the rules to cheat.  
He just struggled for control.  
And he was stupid, no, impertinent enough to try his little game with the quivering lip, the tears and the begging.

The Doctor's otherwise composed hazel eyes flared and changed to a burning dark maroon.

Oh, he was going to let him _beg_...

In one swift movement the Doctor was back on top of him, controlling his naked body with his penetrating stare.  
His hands pressing against Koschei's soft skin he dug in his nails until he'd elicit small whimpers from the weak Master's former self underneath him.

Merely a word had escaped Koschei's lips before the Doctor harshly spoke his first order:  
"Beg me."

Koschei hesitated for a moment, an irritated sparkling blaze flashing over his eyes. But in an instant the pain was back and he yelped before screaming:  
"Please..."

"That's better" said the Doctor, his face distorted in a vicious smile that would have scared the hell out of every living thing. "Now use my name..."

"I... I don't..." stammered Koschei.

Furiously as he was the Doctor grabbed Koschei before slamming him against a nearby wall, electric sparks filling the air around him.  
He leapt, landing on top of Koschei once again, but this time started by separating his legs and feeling for his vulnerable spots.

"I said, use my name!" yelled the Doctor, the TARDIS resonating his annoyance by trembling and rumbling disturbingly.

Koschei swallowed, hardly catching his breath.  
"But I don't... I don't know your name..."

The Doctor stopped. For a moment there he was taken aback, the constant struggle inside of him between sanity and the beast looking quite different for a second.  
Well, just for a second.

"Right" snarled the Doctor before his hand lashed out and his fingers probed Koschei's cramped anal cavity "make sure that you remember it."

Koschei's eyes widened in horror, yet he managed to bite back the real tears that were welling up.  
Well, at least for now.

"My name is the Doctor" said the Doctor, smiling icily as his eyes passed over Koschei's scared face "and now beg some more for me."

Moving in and out with his fingers and using probably more spit than necessary the Doctor eventually succeeded in making Koschei's rear entrance moist and, more important, penetrateable.

"That's something new for you, isn't it?" asked the Doctor between gritted teeth while preparing Koschei's stretched hole for the intrusion.  
As Koschei failed to reply quickly enough the Doctor pressed two fingers into his fractured cavity, making him yelp in pain.

Eventually Koschei had stopped twitching and nodded.  
"Yes..."  
"Use my name" commanded the Doctor.  
Koschei swallowed hard. "Yes, Doctor..."

The Doctor couldn't smirking while he spread Koschei's legs even further, thereby eliciting a terrible scream from him, before entering Koschei's tight and moist body.

Koschei, writhing beneath him, stared at the Doctor with horrified eyes, tears moistening his cheeks.

"I guess you can bear it..." said the Doctor while burying his thick and throbbing member deeply in the Master's former self "No, I know that you can bear me. Bear my body..." the Doctor intensified his deep thrusts and forceful penetration"...you can bear me, Koschei. You're strong. You can bear it, all of it."

Koschei hissed between gritted teeth. Still trying to keep the Doctor out of both his mind and body, he stopped all of a sudden.

And his eyes widened while he stared the Doctor into a pair of cold, steely eyes.

"How do you...?"

Koschei's words got swallowed by another scream that escaped his by now sore throat as the Doctor pushed in deeper and deeper.

"Do you remember it?" groaned the Doctor, picking up the pace again.  
It felt good.  
He didn't know why and he knew that it was so wrong.  
But it felt good nonetheless.  
It felt so unbelievably good to penetrate him deeply, to feel his twitching insides, to feel the gushing blood in his veins, his moist and burning hot interior...  
Just to feel it...

"Do you remember it?" repeated the Doctor while panting "Do you remember the bloody night and all the rest of it? Do you _know_ , Koschei?"

And Koschei beneath him was still lying stock still, biting down on his lower lip.

Later on the Doctor had wondered why Koschei hadn't replied neither this question nor the following. Eventually he had come to the conclusion that, maybe for the first time in his life, Koschei must have been scared of him.  
Or just scared of his steel-blue eyes.

But eventually the Doctor had finished pushing him hard and mercilessly in a brutal climax, his hot semen gushing out of Koschei's tantalized, stretched cavity.

The Doctor panted, his head turned aside while he felt Koschei slipping from his grip beneath him.

"You're young, you're a Time Lord" gasped the Doctor before meeting Koschei's hollow gaze  
"You'll heal easily."  
And the bruises on Koschei's neck started to disappear already.

And longer after his own completion he'd reach down for Koschei's todger and grasp it tenderly.

Koschei shivered beneath him, either because he was scared of being hurt again, the Doctor figured, or because he no longer had the heated Doctor inside of him to keep him warm.

Either way the Doctor covered the trembling young Master with his pinstriped sport coat before adjusting his head above his todger. He stared with questioning eyes at Koschei; and then he licked the tip of his member tenderly with his tongue.

And Koschei's answer came – in a shower of shooting stars filling his eyes.

Koschei struggled for air, both scared and overwhelmed by the inrushing emotion, his hands deeply buried in the Doctor's hair.  
The Doctor worked steadily on Koschei's swollen limb, kissing it, licking it, letting it come further and further down his throat until in a sudden outbreak of emotion Koschei came inside of his mouth.

And the Doctor lifted his gaze and smiled before swallowing.

-ΘΣ-

Apparently the time after this had passed in a hurry, and definitely too fast for the Doctor's taste.

After the previous actions they did nothing but exchanging glances and uttering meaningless remarks.  
For some reason, the Doctor figured, Koschei wasn't mad; nor was he scared.  
He just seemed to pretend that the past hour hadn't happened.

"Ever been to Tshu'hria Phjejo?" asked Koschei with what was, the Doctor suspected, his conversational voice.

"Only heard of it, never been there myself" replied the Doctor, still eying up Koschei doubtfully.  
Had he already recovered from this previous outburst of emotion, the Doctor wondered.

Koschei met the Doctor's stare. Startled for the blink of an eye before catching a glimpse of the Doctor's worried eyes, he cracked a smile.  
"Good. Then you can change that at last."

The Doctor stared at him.  
"You're supposed to drop me off there" Koschei went on and thereby answering the pending question "or did _he_ forget to tell you?"

"Who is he?" asked the Doctor, his mind miles away.  
"The Academy's new supervisor" replied Koschei sharply "the one you got the letter from."

The Doctor nodded.  
The Master. So he was going to pick up his former self himself.  
And the Doctor still couldn't help wondering whether or not he would know right now what he'd been doing with Koschei. But Koschei was still Koschei, still his younger self; therefore it must have already happened, right? The Doctor had just now only done what had been predicted and had in someway already occurred to the Master.  
Or something.

He shook his head.  
Better leave it be.

The Doctor approached the TARDIS' controls and set the coordinates while Koschei rested stretched on the settee.

"Better pick up Jack before that" mumbled the Doctor, forgetting about Koschei's good hearing.  
"Who's Jack?" he asked promptly.  
"Some friend from the bar."

"The one you've been eying so jealously?" Koschei went on, his lips forming a smile of delight.  
The Doctor stared at him. "How do you even...?"  
"He's right here" replied Koschei waving his head in the direction of the long corridor "and quite dead."

"Dead?" yelled the Doctor while turning on his heels.  
"Definitely. This time he's definitely dead."  
The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"What do you mean ' _this time_ '?"

Koschei leaned back.  
"I could have sworn he'd been dead when I stabbed him back at the casino's bathroom. But somehow he must have managed to crawl back here so I thought it was only kind of me to shorten his suffering."  
Having said those words in cold blood he turned to the Doctor, his smile broadening.  
"Wasn't it?"

The Doctor didn't even bother turning around this time.  
That's just how he was.  
Koschei.

He walked steadily before sitting down beside Koschei.

And as he sealed his lips with a kiss he was both full of grieve and incredibly relieved that he would never see Koschei ever again.

* * *

*because it was shorter than 'you goddamn brat, I'll kill you one day', which had been the Academy's staff's second choice.  
**where only the bravest of thoughts dared to go, and only if they were equipped with a large stick and a torch


End file.
